1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for tracking an object. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for quickly and accurately extracting and tracking an object in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art technology to detect and track an object, such as a person or a vehicle, has become important for image analysis research and surveillance/vigilance areas. The related art technology may be used to find out a person who committed a crime or a vehicle that violated traffic regulations, by installing a camera in a certain area. Also, the related art technology may be used to avoid obstacles or to detect and track an intruder by installing a camera on moving equipment.
In a related art object detecting method, a characteristic feature of an object to be detected may come from a still image. Further, in the related art, when a surrounding pattern matches a pattern of the object, a probable area from the still image is determined to be the detection object. However, in the related art, it takes a large amount of time to compare patterns, and real time detection is difficult. Further, in the related art, when the quality of an image is low or a used pattern does not accurately match the object to be detected, misdetection may occur many times.